Tale of Our Children P 1
by Mewfem
Summary: The birth of Sasha and Misha


Notes My made up characters are in this and so are the Ninja Turtles. A Tiger of the wind is a monster from Monster Rancher. They look like a wolf with two curved horns on the top of the heads. Monster Rancher is a cartoon show. 

One day Leo and I were outside in out tiger of the wind forms I was a pink and peach tiger and Leo was a blue and silver tiger.We were playing around attacking each other with out torpedo attack and Leo was just getting the hang of it and said, "This is fun sis." 

"Told ya you will like it bro." I said as I looked at my bro.

Out of nowhere a portal opened and two zoo keepers jumped out. In their hands were two long poles with rope on the end of it. One was a mutant duck and his partner was a mutant rat. We looked over at them and we growled at them. The duck pointed over to us and Leo said," We can take them."

"Leonardo hush." I hushed him.

They walked over to us and the rat woman threw the loop on me. She pulled me away from Leo.

"Felicia." Leo said as he ran over to me.

The Duck man saw him and quickly throw the loop over him. When this happen started to happen mom woke up from her nap and saw us being pulled by two mutants.

"No one mess with my family." Mom said as she got up and unfolded her brown wings.

She jumped off her nest and flew over to us and started pecking at the two mutants. The Rat woman punched mom in the stomach hard and she fell to the ground.

"Mom?" I cried as the rat woman pulled on the pole.

They dragged us to the open portal and we left my world. We enter the Ducktale world. We landed right in front of the Mc Duck Zoo and they continued to dragged out into the building. They dragged us to the ER of the zoo. We walked over to the table and Duck man said,"Get on there wolf."

"Ya you too." Rat woman told Leo as she pulled on the stick and Leo hop on the table.

Leo looked at me and nodded. I did the same and hopped on the table. The two vets came in and had a tranq guns with them. They walked over to us and took aim. They fired and both darts hit us in the leg. We were knocked out just like that and the zookeepers loosen the ropes around our neck. They remove them off of us and walked out of the room. The two Vets walked over to us and threw down the dart guns on the floor. They check us over to make sure that the zookeepers did hurt us. One of the Vets removed Leo's bandanna and put a tracking collar on him. The other Vet removed my collar and my tiara off my head. He put a tracking collar on me too. One of the Vets walked away from Leo and walked over to a phone. She called the same zookeepers again. They enter the ER and walked over us.

"Take them to their cage." Female Vet said.

"Yes ma'ma." Duck man and Rat Woman said in the unison.

They walked over to us and picked the both of us up. They walked out of the ER with us in their. They knew where a empty cage was and walked us over to it. The Rat woman set Leo down and unlocked the cage. The Duck man walked over to the cage and walked inside it. He set me inside and walked out. Once out the Rat woman picked up Leo again and put him inside the cage with me.

The sign above our cage read "Rare Blue and Pink Wolves"

We woke and looked around the cage.

"We need to get out of here Felicia." Leo said.

I opened my mouth and tried to talk. But no words came out just growling.

"Felicia what's wrong with your voice?" Leo asked me.

I snarled at him and, "Don't get mad at me sis."

I rolled my eyed and raised my hand up and patted my neck.

"Huh? ANSWER ME FELICIA." Leo yelled.

I growled at him and walked away to the far end off the cage. I layed down on the floor and Leo walked over to me. He sat down beside me and layed my head down. Leo tried his best to talking me but it was no use without my magic collar I couldn't talk back.

3 months later...

I finally was able to talk human language. I was so happy and I said, "Leo can talk. I can talk."

Leo was happy and mad at me at the same time.

"Why did you not talk sooner sis?" Leo asked me.

"It was hard for me to learn how to talk in this form. I never have talked in any of my other animal forms before." I told him. 

"Oh sorry for getting mad at you." Leo apologized.

"I forgive you bro." I said as I licked his fur.

"That feels good." Leo muttered.

Two years after our capture Leo started to have feeling for me. I was sitting in the middle of the cage and Leo walked over to me. He sat down next to me and said, "Felicia?"

"Yes bro." I looked at him.

"I want to have a baby and I want you to be the mother." Leo told me.

I was shocked at what he told me and got up from the floor. I walked away from him. Leo followed me and asked again, "Please Felicia."

I looked at him and said," Leo you and I can't have a kid together were are brother and sister." I told him.

"That not true Felicia. I know that you are my adopted sister not my real sister and our bros knows that too."

"But Leo." I said.

"I had these feeling for you since you were 18. I love you Felicia Chavez."

"Leo I love you too. If it would make you happy then yes." I said as I finally gave in.

"Yes let's get started right away." Leo said happily.

"Leo what about those animal that work here?" I asked.

"Forget about these animal." Leo said.

We did care that the animals were around looking at us while we matted there in our cage. A week when by and a zookeeper was walking by. In his hand was leash with muzzle attached to it. He looked at me and noticed my stomach was getting bigger and walked over to the locked. He opened it and walked into the cage. Leo and I started to growl at him and he said,"Easy you two I'm not going to hurt you." 

He walked closer to us and quickly put the muzzle over my mouth and clipped on the leash. The zookeeper locked the cage and left Leo all alone for awhile. The zookeeper brought me to the ER and pointed to the table. I hopped on and standing up. The female Vet walked over to me and told the zookeeper to wait outside. The female ran some test on me and found out I was pregant. She rubbed my head and said, "Congrats you going to be a mother."

I looked at her and the Vet grabbed my leash. I hopped off and Vet walked me to over to the door and opened it.

"Here's she is that her back to her mate." Vet said as she handed the zookeeper the leash.

"Right away ma'ma." Zookeeper said as he grabbed the leash and walked away.

The zookeeper tooked me back to Leo and unlocked the cage. I walked into the cage and turned around at face the zookeeper. Zookeeper removed the muzzle and the leash off of me. Quickly closed the cage and locked it. I ran over to Leo and stopped in front of him

"Guess what you got your wish you're going to be a father." I happily told Leo.

"That's great Felicia." Leo said as he licked my cheek.

Another two weeks passed and the time was here. I got in ready postion and Leo walked in front of me.

"Thanks Leo." I said sleeply and licked cubs clean.

The cubs were crawling around trying to find me. Their eyes were not opened yet so their couldn't see there their were going. I laid on my side and Leo walked over to the cub. He pick on the boy cub by the neck and brought him over to me. He him down and the cub crawl over me. Leo back for the girl and pick up her the same way he did the boy. He quickly her brought over to meand set her down. She crawled over to me and started having her breakfast like her twin.

"Felicia so what are we going to name them?" Leo asked me as he sat near the cubs.

"I was think of naming the girl Sasha and the boy Misha. Leo we'll have to wait until the kids are older if we go make our escape from Scrooge's zoo." I told him.

"We'll make our escape when the kids are 1 okay." Leo said.

"Yes fearless leader." I said.

"Funny sis." Leo.

A year went by the time was here at hand and the cubs grew big.

"It's time Leo. Let go get the ninos." I said.

"Who died and made you Splinter?" Leo said.

"Shut up Leonardo! Just grab Misha and I get Sasha ok." I said. 

"Alright Felicia." Leo said as he went over to his son.

We both over to the cubs and found them wrestling with each other.

"Um kids time to go." Leo said as grabbed Misha by his neck.

I grabbed Sasha by the neck we walked over to the lock. I set Sasha down and said," You know what to do."

I grabbed Sasha by the neck again and Leo poked his head out the cage. 

Leo lowed his head and dropped Misha on the floor.

"Son stay here." Leo said.

Misha nodded his little head and stayed put.

He raised his head back up and looked at the lock. He aimed his two horns at it and yelled, "TORPEDO ATTACK!"

Two energy balls came out of his horns and fired the lock. The door swung open and Leo jumped out. He landed safely on th ground and Misha ran over to him. I ran out of the cage with Sasha still in my mouth. I swung my head over and dropped Sasha on my back. Leo picked up his son and swing him over on his back.

"Let's head over to the ER to get our stuff." Leo said.

I nodded and started running.

"Hey wait up girl." Leo said as he ran after me.

During the running both Sasha and Misha hold on to us so they wouldn't fall off. We ran and ran until we made it to the ER. Someone forgot to close the door and pushed opened the door with head. I walked in the dark room and Leo followed me in.

I looked at Leo and said,"Change back to normal."

"What about you?" Leo asked me.

"Leo you know I can't until I wear my tiara." I said sadly.

"Oh yea I forgot about that. Here take him." Leo said as he moved closer to me and grabbed him my mouth.

Leo walked away from us and started changing back to normal. He walked over the light switch and flipped it on. The lights came on and Leo walked over to us. Grabbed Mish from me and Mish bite Leo in the hand.

"Ouch that kid can bite?" Leo said as put Misha behind Sasha.

I saw Mish bite Leo and said, "No bad Misha don't bite your father."

Misha looked up at Leo and looked into his eyes. Leo smiled and he looked down at the bite on his father's hands.

"Me made boo." Misha said.

"Yes you did." Leo said.

"Me made it better." Misha said as he licked Leo's bite mark.

Leo patted his head and kneeled down. He put Misha on my back once more and got up. He walked away and headed over to the self where our stuff are at.

Leo climbed up the self and found a small box. Holding on the self with one and the other he grabbed the small box.

"Felicia um honey over here." Leo said.

"I'm coming dear." I said as ran over to him.

Leo let go of the box and fell and landed on the side. Leo moved to side of the self and jumped out. He landed safe on the floor next to me and I asked, "Where's the box?

"It's right there next to you dear." Leo pointed out.

I looked to the left of me and spotted the box and looked Leo.

"Asked a dumb question and get a dumb answer." I sighed.

"True." Leo said.

"Funny." I said.

I moved back so Leo can get to the box and Leo walked over to the box and kneeled down. He pick uo the box and set on his knee. He pulled opened the box and looked inside. Leo was surprised at what he saw and looked at me.

"I found it." Leo smiled.

"Good." I said.

Leo started to dig thru our stuff and found my tiara.

"Here dear." Leo said as he threw my tiara at me and I caught it with my teeth.

"Thanks." I said thru my teeth.

I flipped up my head and the tiara landed on me. Leo pulled out his blue blue bandanna and put it on. He looked back in the box and found the last item with was my collar. He threw the box to the side and got up from the floor. He turned around and kneel down. He reached over and undid my collar. He threw it down and put on my true collar on me.

"All set love." Leo asked me.

"You bet." I said as I started laughing.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Leo asked as he looked at me.

"That love." I said still laughing.

Leo looked down and saw what was making me laugh. He grabbed a hold of it and pulled it off.

"Much better love." I said as I stopped laughing.

"I agree. Are going to stay like that or going change back?" Leo asked me.

"I'm going to stay like until we get home." I said.

Misha jumped down from my back and ran over to his dad. He barked happliy at his dad and ran behind him. Sniff his rear and Leo yelled, "Hey get a way from there Misha."

"Keep it down love. You want to alert the humans." I said.

"No." Leo said.

"Good. Now come on we have get going." I said.

Leo nodded and Misha walk back around. He scooped up Misha and put him on his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." Leo said as he ran to the door.

"Hey wait up." I called after him as I ran after him.

Leo walked for me at the door and said as he winked, "Ladies first." 

I ran thru the open door and Leo was behind me.

We ran thru the hallways and came across and exit. Leo kicked the door open and went thru. I ran thru the open door and we went outside of the building.

"Leo it's time to do your thing." I said.

"Yes ma'ma." Leo joked.

"Not funny leave the joking to Mikey." I told him.

"Ok dear." Leo said as opened at portal back to our dimension.

The portal appeared and the both of us ran into the protal home. The portal closed behind us and opened back up in our dimesion. We jumped out of the portal and it closed up. I looked around and said, "It's good to be home."

"You said it love." Leo said as Misha jumped off of his dad's shoulder and landed on the ground.

Sasha did the same and ran over to her twin. I focused my thought on being human once and my body quickly changed back to my human self. The twins pounced on each other and played for while. They stopped and walked back over to us. They looked us and looked at each. They closed their eyes and focus the thoughts. Their body change into two hybrid kids. Sasha became a turtle hybrid and Misha changed into a human hybrid. We looked at them so surprised and Leo shook off his surprise.

"Good job kids. Right love." Leo said as he looked at me.

"Yes dear. Good job kids. "I finally said as I shook off my surprise. 

No sooner that they transformed the family came out of the house and ran over to us.

They twins saw them come and quickly ran behind us.

Leo and I reached back and grabbed the kids by the arm. We pulled them in front of us.

"This is our reason." We said together.

"Everyone I like you to meet our kids Sasha and Misha." Leo said. 

"They're yours. How is that possible my son?" Master Splinter asked his son.

"Felicia is the mother and I am the father." Leo explained to his father. 

"Bro I don't understand." Donny said.

"Maybe this would clear the air about them." I said

I told them what happen. Mikey walked over to us and said hello to the kids.

"This fella is your Uncle Mikey. That one over there is Uncle Donny, Uncle Raph, Grandpa Splinter and your sister Rini. " I told the kids as I pointed to each of them.

They looked at them and smiled. I turned my head and walked over to my late daughter's grave which was located in the front yard and front of the black fence. I kneel down and cried softly. Rini saw me crying and came over to me.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Rini asked me.

I got up and turn around. I looked her with tears still coming down and said, "I miss your sister, baby."

Rini hugged me and said, "I know mom so do I."

I wiped my eyes and said," Let go inside."

"Yea." Rini said as she pulled away from me.

Rini and I walked back to guys and we all went back inside. That night we were getting ready for bed. As soon as we were asleep little Sasha climbed up on the bed. I turned and looked at her.

"You can sleep with us if you want." I told her.

"Yes mommy." Sasha said as she climbed up on the bed and crawled over to Rini.

Feel asleep beside her and Misha did the samething with Leo.

"Ma, you need to teach her and Misha Spanish." Rini said as she in her sleep.

"I know Rini. Tomorrow I will not tonight." I said.

Everybody sleep in pease the only for Felicia and Leo are taking care of their kids.

The End!


End file.
